


to not matter

by evijuls



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Фиксит-ау к финалу.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	to not matter

Он остается в отеле еще на несколько дней - просто не может уехать, как будто, если он выедет за границы города воспоминания снова начнут тускнеть или, еще хуже, все произошедшее станет слишком реальным. Отель в старом Дерри такой же старый и потрепанный как и сам городишко - в первую ночь Риччи запирается в номере с бутылкой дешевого виски и сидит на грязном, покрытом застарелыми пятнами ковре, смеясь сквозь слезы и разговаривая вслух с самим собой.  
Эдди бы точно сказал что-нибудь вроде “Если сидеть на таком ковре, можно заработать дерматит или чего похуже, например…” и много-много не очень знакомых Риччи слов про ужасные бактериальные заболевания, которые можно подцепить в таком месте. А Риччи бы разлил на ковер виски и ответил бы, что алкоголь дезинфицирует. И они препирались бы следующие минут десять, и шутили бы, и… Риччи вырубается там же, где сидел, размазав по лицу слезы и уронив очки на пол.   
Он не выходит из комнаты второй день подряд - только один раз спускается в бар, чтобы пополнить запас алкоголя, и посылает пришедшего его проведать Майка - остальные, наверняка, уже разъехались. Или нет. Какая разница.  
Он не может перестать думать о том, что Эдди остался там, под завалами, в логове этого сраного клоуна. Сраного и теперь мертвого клоуна. А что если они не добили Пеннивайза и на этот раз? Что если Эдди остался в его логове и этот монстр...Что конкретно делает этот монстр с трупом Эдди, он предпочитает не думать.   
Они бросили Эдди там, и этому нет никакого прощения и обоснования. Они сбежали просто потому, что уже ничего нельзя было сделать.   
Риччи смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале - опухшие красные глаза, осунувшееся лицо, покрасневшие губы, щетина, торчащая какими-то неаккуратными клочками. Видок у него такой, как будто он сам умер и сейчас медленно разлагается.  
В короткие часы обрывистого сна ему снится, что он сам лежит в могиле, а Эдди смотрит на него мертвыми пустыми глазами и что-то говорит - или просто двигает посиневшими губами. А иногда - что Эдди приходит к нему и протягивает перепачканные кровью руки. Риччи каждый раз просыпается с ощущением, что ему снова вырвали сердце - ну, как они Пеннивайзу.   
Шорох у входной двери застает его за походом в туалет, и Риччи проглатывает шутку про “обосраться” - наверное чувство юмора - это единственное, что не дает ему сойти с ума. Может, перестань он шутить даже сейчас, даже мысленно, он бы уже свихнулся и счастливо пускал слюни на смирительную рубашку.  
Он подходит к двери, замирая перед ней, а потом зло фыркает себе под нос - если раньше он боялся, то сейчас у него осталась только злость и боль, и если там за дверью этот проклятый монстр, он с радостью с ним встретится.   
Риччи распахивает дверь так быстро, что прислонившийся к ней человек неловко заваливается вперед, сбивая Риччи с ног, и они оба валятся на пол.  
Даже в полной темноте с выколотыми глазами Риччи бы узнал его - а в его номере как минимум есть свет из ванной.   
Эдди лежит на грязном полу его гостиничного номера и выглядит вполне живым - бледным, с посиневшими губами и впавшими глазами, измазанным в каком-то дерьме - но живым.   
***  
Спустя полчаса Эдди сидит в кресле, укутавшись в теплый плед и подтянув к себе колени, и неловко сжимает в пальцах кружку с горячим чаем. И даже никак не комментирует застарелую грязь на этой самой кружке.   
Риччи сидит напротив него, сдерживая желание подойти и уткнуться лицом ему в шею, и просто ни о чем не думать. Он слишком хорошо знает, как Оно умеет играть с сознанием. И то, что он так сильно хочет поверить в реальность происходящего не отменяет того факта, что он помнит, каким холодным и неживым был Эдди, когда он обнимал его в последний раз.  
\- Это на самом деле я.  
Эдди словно читает его мысли, произнося это каким-то хриплым, словно сорванным голосом, и Риччи делает еще пару глотков из своей бутылки. Нужно позвонить остальным. Может быть они сейчас тоже видят Эдди - пришедшего к ним как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Видишь ли, если ты - это Оно, Оно сказало бы тоже самое.   
Риччи старается говорить ровно и разумно - и сжимает пальцы в кулаки, потому что видеть Эдди почти невыносимо.   
Эдди трет пальцами глаза и морщится, когда цепляет шрам на щеке - так по-настоящему, естественно морщится, что Риччи все-так подходит к нему, опускаясь на корточки рядом с креслом и разглядывая его щеку.  
\- Тебе надо обработать его, а то выглядит не очень.   
Он смачивает в водке край своей рубашки, висящей на кресле, и осторожно прижимает ее к щеке Эдди - тот со вскриком отдергивается, глядя на Риччи возмущенно и немного обиженно. Очень и очень по-настоящему. Снова. Ричи чувствует, как в груди сворачивается что-то противное и тяжелое, и очень надеется, что его сейчас снова не стошнит.  
Эдди ловит его за запястье и смотрит, внимательно и немного отчаянно, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, и Риччи накрывает его пальцы своими, чувствуя как они мелко подрагивают.  
\- Когда я очнулся, вас там не было. Я был один. Там было темно и… и я подумал, что вы меня бросили. Потом, правда, я начал вспоминать, и… Мне показалось, что я был мертв.  
Риччи всхлипывает. Кажется, это все-таки выше его сил - черт с ним, если это сраный страшный монстр, пусть убивает его, по крайней мере он сможет нормально попрощаться с Эдди - даже если это и не Эдди вовсе.  
Он утыкается лицом в колени Эдди, и всхлипывает, не сдерживаясь, сжимает пальцами его бедра, чувствуя, как дужки очков больно впиваются в кожу.  
\- Прости. Прости меня. Я не хотел оставлять тебя там, я не хотел, пожалуйста, прости меня.  
Он слышит как Эдди отставляет кружку на тумбочку, а потому чувствует прикосновение к волосам, осторожное, как будто неуверенное, и закрывает глаза, позволяя Эдди просто гладить себя по волосам.  
\- Я помню. Я вспомнил.   
У Эдди успокаивающие интонации, и Риччи трясет головой, отстраняясь и вытирая мокрые стекла очков о футболку, а потом снова надевая их на нос - вблизи Эдди выглядит так, словно не спал несколько недель, а еще шрам на щеке воспалился, но кроме этого… Ничего. Он выглядит обычно.  
\- Я видел огромную дыру у тебя в груди. И ты не дышал. Блин, я у тебя пульса не чувствовал! Как… как ты…  
Эдди хмурится и, словно непроизвольно, дотрагивается до разорванной на груди кофте - Риччи скользит взглядом по его коже - ни следа, ни малейшего напоминания об огромный дыре и проглядывающих через нее белесых костях ребер. Он тянет Эдди за край кофты, дергает ее.  
\- Снимай.  
Эдди медлит, но не спорит, просто стягивает рубашку и футболку, комкая их в руках и глядя на Риччи - если бы ситуация была другой, у Риччи бы точно встал. Как минимум от того, насколько смущенным выглядит Эдди. Или от того, как напрягаются его соски от прохладного воздуха. Или от того, как он поджимает живот и отводит взгляд. Черт, он что, действительно смущается?   
Риччи протягивает руку, дотрагиваясь пальцами до его груди, и Эдди сжимает его ладонь, качая головой.  
\- Я не знаю, почему это произошло. Я думал об этом, пока пытался выбраться из-под завалов. Помнишь, как у Бена исчезла надпись на животе и порез на горле? Это ведь все нереально. Правда?  
Эдди спрашивает его, как будто он должен знать долбанный ответ. Нереально? Ну вот холодное тело в его руках пару дней назад было вполне реальным. Ощущение того, что он умер там вместе с Эдди, тоже было вполне отвратительно реальным.  
\- Я не знаю.   
В итоге отвечает он, все еще не убирая ладонь, и тут же распахивает глаза, потому что Эдди наклоняется к нему, неловко целуя, стукаясь носом о его очки, и краснея при этом так, как будто они снова в школе. Риччи обхватывает его лицо ладонями, останавливая, а потом снимает очки, аккуратно убирая их на тумбочку рядом с уже остывшим чаем, и целует Эдди сам, медленно, так, как давно хотел. Это ощущается странно и совершенно сюрреалистично - он целует свою первую - единственную - большую любовь, который умер у него на руках несколько дней назад, а сейчас сидит полуголый и воняющий канализацией в его гостиничном номере. Что-то в его жизни точно пошло не так, но Риччи больше всего хочется, чтобы это “не так” никогда не заканчивалось.  
\- Знаешь, когда я думал о нашем первом поцелуе я представлял, что от тебя будет приятнее пахнуть. Ты воняешь как унитаз в доме твоей мамочки.  
Эдди закатывает глаза и слабо улыбается, а потом сжимает его пальцы и утыкается лбом в его плечо - Риччи на мгновение напрягается, представляя, как сейчас Эдди вдруг превращается в монстра и откусывает ему голову. А потом заставляет себя расслабиться - возможно, он никогда не узнает, что там произошло, почему Эдди вернулся, и он ли это на самом деле. Но так ли уж это важно?


End file.
